Regeneration Manipulation
The ability to control the attributes of regeneration. Sub-power of Biological Manipulation and Health Manipulation. Also Called * Destruction and Rebirth * Healing Manipulation * Healing Factor Manipulation * Regeneratikinesis * Regeneration Control Capabilities The user can control the various attributes of the regeneration process, such as the rate and parts to regenerate, and whether the regeneration would even take place. They can control the speed of healing factor of themselves or others, to help close off wounds and regrow limbs without leaving any scars. Conversely, they can slow down the process to increase bleeding and risk of infection. By controlling the precise location to regenerate, one can prevent unwanted side-effects (i.e. tumors and other disease-infected cells) from increasing, and in fact cause them to die out by preventing cell division. This can also be applied to any matter blocking the wound, allowing one to regenerate around the blockage or eject the obstruction. By applying the negation on an enemy, this prevents regeneration and even reversing it, causing their cells to enter necrosis when they die without creating new ones. At high powers, one can even negate regeneration of the metaphysical levels (such as Spatial-Temporal Lock induced ones). Applications * Accelerating Regeneration * Anti-Regeneration * Cellular Activation ** Telomere Regeneration * Healing * Healing Erasure * Healing Factor Nullification ** Cellular Disintegration ** DNA Disintegration ** Necrosis Inducement * Mitosis Manipulation * Regenerative Absorption * Regeneration Bestowal * Regenerative Empowerment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Unhealing Associations * Body Manipulation * Cell Manipulation Limitations * May be limited to affecting either oneself or others. * May have limited range, including touch only. * May be overpowered by higher-level users of Biological Manipulation or Death Inducement. Known Users * Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) * Taisuke Kanō (Alive: The Final Evolution) * Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) * Joujin (Basilisk) * Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach) * Majin Boo (Dragon Ball) * Aceso (Greek Mythology) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Magatsuhi (InuYasha) * Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) * Jūgo (Naruto) * Shinnō (Naruto) * Genma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) * Kim Diehl (Soul Eater) * Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Gallery File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) can create human tissues out of his Dark Matter, allowing him to regenerate his body whenever he wants, however he wants. File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) can have his symbiote "eat" away his wounds whenever he wants, to prevent unwanted spectators from discovering his regeneration ability. File:Joujin's_Regeneration.png|10 years after Tenzen's death, Joujin (Basilisk) gained the symbiote that was Tenzen's spirit, "eating" away any wounds the same manner as Tenzen himself did. File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Majin Boo (Dragon Ball) has absolute control over his own body, allowing him to control his regeneration rate and resultant shape to his liking. File:Naraku_Teleports_to_Hakudoshi's_Barrier.png|Naraku (InuYasha) controlling his regeneration by controlling the bits of yōkai flesh of his body, allowing him to reconstruct himself in whatever way he sees fit. File:Magatsuhi_Regenerating.png|Magatsuhi (InuYasha) controlling his regeneration by controlling the bits of yōkai flesh of his body, allowing him to tear off any parts that could infect him. File:Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) using Yin Healing Wound Destruction to apply his cell recreation effect on wherever he deems necessary, allowing him to control the location of his regeneration. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) can give his flesh or absorb them, allowing him to assist regeneration or activate his own, to his controllable rate and recipient. File:Body_Revival_Technique.png|Shinnō (Naruto) using the Body Revival Technique, which allows him to regenerate all his wounds at his desired rate, having held off his healing to fake his death. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Genma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) controlling his regeneration by his Reincarnation Technique, allowing bodily control down to every drop of blood and tiniest bone. Vash's_Scars.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) could easily regenerate all of his various scars, but voluntarily chooses not to do so, considering it the price he pays for his pacifistic ways. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Regeneration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power Category:Manipulations